


Помешательство

by Regis



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-fusion с фильмом «Игры разума».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помешательство

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691103) by [ConstanceComment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceComment/pseuds/ConstanceComment). 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Когда Жавер закрывает глаза, он по-прежнему видит их. Он видел их тысячу раз, и каждый раз по-новому. Вальжан занимает в этих видениях особое место − стоя рядом с девочкой, проституткой или юношей. Старый и молодой. Яростный, пылающий гневом и уверенный в правоте своей ненависти − заключенный. Глубоко и искренне раскаявшийся, добросердечный, с улыбкой человека, обретшего мир в душе, с четками в дружелюбно протянутой руке − мэр. Вальжан, выпрыгнувший из больничного окна, размахивавший куском дерева так, словно тот отломан от Святого Креста. 

Но есть и другие, что также преследуют Жавера: женщина, ребенок и юноша. Юноша с открытым лицом и трясущимися руками, предупредивший его о Петушином часе. Беззубая проститутка со сломленной гордостью, умершая от чахотки в уединенной больнице. Девочка со слишком большими для такого худенького лица глазами, оставленная Вальжаном, чтобы Жавер нашел ее, и исчезнувшая на долгие годы, когда Жавер погрузился в рутину службы в Париже. 

В Тулоне заключенный был одним из многих. В Монтрей-сюр-Мер мэр был святым, вознесенным наверх благодарными людьми, а проститутка очередной жертвой ночи, одной из теней мира. Мадлен заметил ее, хотя многие прошли бы мимо, но он всегда был человеком подобного сорта, этот мэр. Мадлен искал в других людях искупление, словно лица их были зеркалами, а сам он − закоренелым грешником, хотя Жаверу, вплоть до последующих событий, такое сравнение казалось неуместным. Для инспектора обратить внимание на проститутку было частью служебного долга. 

Монахини в больнице с недоумением посмотрели на него, когда Жавер ворвался в пустую палату. Он решил, что это из-за шума, с которым он вбежал внутрь. Или из-за суровости его вида. Оба предположения были неверны, но Жавер не знал тогда того, что знает сейчас. Шлюха испустила последний вздох у них за спиной. Вальжан выпрыгнул в открытое окно, в широко распахнутых глазах его застыло изумление после откровений Жавера, вырвавшихся у того в минуту ярости. Жавер выбежал из больницы, торопясь устроить погоню; он не заметил печальных взглядов в спину и не услышал молитв за свою душу, которыми проводили его монахини. 

Он почти удивился, встретив их снова, Вальжана и девочку. Он помнит, как подумал: “Они стали старше”, но, конечно же, они стали старше, это нормально – становиться старше со временем, стареть. Разве он сам не изменился с возрастом? Нет, в этом не было ничего странного.

Так же, как не было странно увидеть Вальжана на баррикаде, словно невидимого в украденной солдатской форме. Он прожигал Жавера взглядом, которому инспектор не мог найти названия, в нем смешались ненависть и жалость, будто солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь облака. 

Жавер не помнит, как его освободили. Воспоминания о переговорах стерлись из его сознания, растаяли в окружающем тумане над Сеной. Жавер помнит блеск ножа, перерезавшего веревки в опасной близости к венам на запястьях, и выстрел, раздавшийся над головой. Он не помнит руки, державшей нож и пистолет. И одного этого вполне достаточно, чтобы впасть в уныние. 

Тенардье их не видит, ни мужчину, ни юношу, которого тот тащит на себе. Юношу, что спас Жаверу жизнь, так же, как и мужчина: предупреждающие выстрелы, пуля, выпущенная над головой. Они спасли ему жизнь, каждый из них, но когда Жавер открывает решетку, Тенардье их не видит, хотя Жавер смотрит в упор то на него, то на них. Все это время Вальжан не сводит с Жавера глаз, дерзких и добрых, старых, словно звезды в небе, и таких же непостижимых в их неизменной сути. 

− Ты должен был понимать, что никогда не сможешь поймать меня, − говорит Вальжан, но Тенардье, стоящий в двух шагах от него, не слышит этих слов. 

Жавер откликается привычным “Сопротивление аресту…” − но сам не понимает, к кому обращается, и Тенардье сбегает, назвав его напоследок помешанным. Эхо смеха Вальжана, раздающееся из клоаки, преследует их обоих. 

Жавер смотрит вниз, под ним простирается Сена. В ее водах он видит старые лица, отражающиеся такими невозможно молодыми: мужчину, женщину, ребенка и юношу. Он моргает, и они пропадают. Жавер оборачивается; девочка свешивается с моста и пинает туман ногой, ее облик постоянно меняется: она превращается в женщину, потом снова в девочку, но болезненная улыбка на ее лице неизменна и словно светится в ночи. 

− Инспектор! А мы уже решили, что вы нас покинули…

Жавер прыгает. Спиной он чувствует призрачные руки каторжника, теплые и мозолистые. 

− Уходите так скоро, инспектор? − мягко шепчет знакомый голос, туман щекочет ухо дыханьем человека, клейменого номером… 

Толчок в спину, рев Сены…

Вода, боль…


End file.
